Search and Retrieve
Search and Retrieve is a ''Killzone 2'' and ''Killzone 3'' online multiplayer mode. A propaganda device is spawned in the center of the map and needs to be taken to the collection point. Bring home the set amount of these devices and your team will win the game. Points for this mode are also given for which ever faction retrieves the speaker the most. Even if one faction retrieves it first, the other faction can keep trying at retrieving the speaker. The gamemode appears in warzone in'' Killzone 3''. Propaganda Two types of propaganda can be heard on the device, Helghast and ISA. Killzone 2 In Killzone 2, the Helghast Propaganda is told by Scolar Visari. ISA Propaganda *''"This isn't a war of conquest. It's a battle of hearts and minds. The struggle to defend our Vektan values, truth, justice, freedom, against a twisted Helghast philosophy which values bloody death more highly than a peaceful life. As soldiers, we fight for life, not death. To our families, our brothers in arms, I know every one of you will do your duty, stay true to yourselves and we will win this war."'' *''"With his unprovoked attacks, his contempt for innocent life, the Helghast dictator Visari has turned his back on the rule of law. He's closed the door on peaceful discussion, there can be no negotiation with a man like this, no compromise, no political deals. Visari and his warmonger generals must be brought to account. This duty falls to us, as soldiers. I trust every one of you will see it through."'' *''"In the hands of a dictator like Visari, nuclear technology will lead us all to armageddon. He must be disarmed. Our scientists are working night and day to locate the weapons with which he plans to extend his evil empire. And it falls to us, the fighting men and women of Vekta, to ensure that the Helghast warmachine can no longer threaten our homes, our families, our friends."'' *''"This isn't a war over territory. It's not a struggle for power, or influence. We are fighting to preserve our way of life. It's not a fight we asked for, not one we wanted, but Vektans never ran away from a fight or turned their back on their duty. We go into battle with right on our side, and truth in our hearts. Future generations will thank us for what we do today."'' *''"The Helghast leader Visari is a master of propaganda. He will try to fill your head with lies, and deception, to weaken your resolve, put doubt in your heart, turn brother against brother. While his jackboots march over innocent women and children, he accuses us of starting this war. Remember who you are, and why you're fighting, for the man next to you, for the people back home, for Vekta!"'' *''"Together we have struck another decisive blow against our Helghast enemy. Step by step, inch by inch, we're drawing closer to the victory that will end the dictator Visari's reign of terror and with it, this war."'' *''"We've come a long way, there's a long way still to go. But we will make that journey together, I salute you, my fellow soldiers, as all Vekta will salute you when we return home, victorious."'' *''"The Helghast threat reaches far beyond our homeland of Vekta, the trade in energy and essential supplies has been brought to a halt, leaving other colonies close to collapse. Visari is willing to sacrifice his own people, and those of the entire system, in his ruthless pursuit of power. We cannot stand by and watch more innocent people become slaves to Visari's rule."'' *''"There are those who say we should turn back now, that the war on Vekta has been won, the Helghast defeated, but I say to them: the Helghast threat will never end so long as their emperor has the power to strike beyond the bloodstained walls of his own Palace."'' *''"Like every soldier, I know that war is the price we pay for peace. That is why we will settle back down, never give in, never accept anything but total victory."'' *''"The Helghast Emperor Visari has caused countless suffering on Vekta, he has led his own people to the edge of disaster, and threatened the peace of the whole star-system. For the sake of our families, our friends, and our fallen comrades, this evil dictator must be brought to justice. He must pay the price of his crimes, as soldiers it's our duty to see that Visari's bloody tyranny is ended, as Vektans, it's our chance for payback."'' *''"We Vektans aren't a war-like people. For generations we have struggled to call Helghan our friend, trading peacefully with our neighbor, sharing our progress and prosperity. But all the while, the Helghast have looked at our homeland with envy. Planning to seize by force what they cannot claim by right. So the time for friendship has passed, and the time for fighting has come. The Helghast must learn that Vektans are loyal allies, but fierce, and unforgiving foes."'' Helghast Propaganda *''"Sons and daughters of Helghan, your destiny beckons. Stand with your brothers and sisters, stand with me, and together we will be undefeated. The past is our faith, the present is our strength, and the future... the future is our birthright!"'' *''"Sons and daughters of Helghan, the path toward a better tomorrow stretches out before us. Toward a future that is golden and eternal. But our journey together must cross a wilderness of hatred and bigotry, a landscape of lies seeded by the venom of our old enemy. Our foe knows us. He fears us. But we must not underestimate him. The ISA, while they cower and snipe from beneath their veneer of civility and freedom, are soulless and hollow. They make their pithy, mewling claims of liberty and righteousness, and all the while, they look upon the face of the Helghast with loathing and disgust. The enemy sees us as abominations, mutant freaks fit only for killing. To the foe we are less than human, but they will learn their mistake, my people. We will show them the iron and steel beneath Helghast flesh. We shall cast them against the unbreakable rock of our collective will. We will make them realize the truth that the children of Helghan know in their hearts: that our race, the Helghast nation, is the next step in the evolution of mankind."'' *''"When we came to Helghan we were lost, a broken collection of exiles on the verge of death. At first we thought our new world would poison and destroy us. How wrong we were. Helghan saw what was in every one of us, our strength and our indestructible spirit, and made it manifest. The great change was the rebirth of our people. A people fit to stride the stars and shatter our enemies."'' *''"Sons and daughters of Helghan, you are the embodiment of that glorious legacy, the inheritors of the victory that we fight for every day. You alone are fit to forge the future and the destiny of our species. History does not long entrust the care of freedom to the weak or the timid. We shall not suffer the irresolute and spineless men of the ISA to dictate our path! When you granted me the privilege of your leadership, I, Scolar Visari, willingly sacrificed myself to the engine of our nation. My only goal to bring our people the absolute and deserved mastery of their destiny."'' *''"I am humbled by the magnificent example that you my people have set. The workers and artisans among you who toil and ask not for a claim, but accept the honor of your leaders. The soldiers and warriors who burn with cold fire and unyielding resolve never flinching before the guns of our adversaries. The teachers and commissars who hold the very soul of our people in their hands, shielding it from the lies of the treacherous and disloyal. You seek reward in service alone."'' *''"Each of you shares in the greatest glory of them all. You are the true Helghast! Ruthless to those who oppose us, masters of those we defeat, unflinching in the face of adversity. I pity all those who were not born beneath our banner, for they will never know the touch of greatness as we do."'' *''"And yet, there are some among our community who do not march with us. Voices raised in dissent and opposition. Soft minds that take the words of the ISA for truth! To those who bear the seeds of rebellion in their hearts and question the way of the Helghast, I say this: Would you have us embrace the very thing that rejected us? Would you make us lay down our rifles and surrender our armor, stark naked before a force that wishes only death for us? Peace is something we all desire, but the ISA would make it the peace of the grave! Shattering our nation's spirit and burning us to ashes! Beware the puppets amongst us, sons and daughters of Helghan! Know them, and spite them! Give them no succor or shelter! If any one of you doubts the fidelity of another, be it neighbor, brother, parent, or child, speak! It is the sworn duty of my commissars to isolate and re-educate these misguided souls. To bring them back to our fold. Expunge their weakness for the greater good!"'' *''"Our victory is imminent. With our hearts tempered in the fires of war we strive forward and take the fight to the foe. Let us never forget the duty that we have taken upon ourselves. Our enemy is tenacious and bold. The ISA dared to turn their weapons upon that which we hold dearest. Our cradle, our homeworld, our... Helghan!"'' *''"This invasion will not go unpunished. This criminal act unleashed the whirlwind of our wrath! Our guns never tire, and we have beaten back the foe! Sent them... running!"'' *''"The path we have chosen is not an easy one. Struggle is the father of all things and true virtue lies in bloodshed. But we will not tire, we will not falter, we will not fail! In the blood of our warriors comes the price we must pay. Blood alone moves the wheels of history. And we will be resolute! We will fear no sacrifice and surmount every difficulty to win our just triumph!"'' Killzone 3 In Killzone 3 the Helghast Propaganda is told by Jorhan Stahl. ISA Propaganda *''"History has a tendency to distort the facts. Time a way of muddying the truth. Some say the Helghast's actions were justified, but for those who lived through the Helghast invasion of Vekta it is a reality that they must live with every day. Whatever their justification, we won't allow the Helghast to do that to anyone ever again."'' *''"War in and of itself achieves nothing, but a war against tyranny? A war that can bring hope to the world once more is a noble endeavour, it's not a duty we take lightly, but it is one we will apply ourselves to with unwavering resolve."'' *''"Look around you, at the men and women beside you, at the friends and family behind you. You're not alone, millions of us are with you, and against those odds, what hope do the Hellghast have?"'' *''"It isn't fair, you shouldn't have to do bear this burden and yet it's you who are the ones we must rely on. The ones who must do what the innocent cannot accept and could never do, they'll never understand, but it's for them that we fight the Helghast, it's for their safety that we do things we can never tell them about."'' *''"I can hear them, the cries of the millions murdered by the Helghast, their screams echo through the ears so that we never forget, so that we remember why we're here and why it's us who must do so awful a thing. We do not desire blood, but if blood is to be spilled, then let it be that of our enemies."'' *''"Everybody speaks of peace as if it were the easiest thing in the world to achieve. But few understand what peace demands. Fewer still are willing to do what must be done in order to achieve it. Peace is not like doves and handshakes, it is bodies and bullets and the will to withstand both."'' *''"The Helghast are a reflection of the darkness that lies in every one of us. The physical manifestation of anger and hate that takes our souls. They're a warning to all of what we will become if we're not vigilant in upholding the virtue of our people."'' *''"I understand why people won't forget their pain, the loved ones we've lost, the countless innocents slaughtered by the Helghast. It's simply much easier to forget than to remember, but we must remember. We must never forget what the Helghast have down and will do again if given the chance. We must never forget."'' *''"For too long we've ignored the Helghast threat. We are, by nature, a peace-loving people and had hoped that, given time, the Helghast would come to accept our offers of friendship and support. But time has only fanned the flames of the hatred. Unchecked this fire has spread uncontrolled through the universe. But we ignore them no longer, their path of destruction stops here."'' *''"The Helghan people are not our enemy, we have no malice or ill will toward them. But let it be known that as their leaders draw them into a conflict of their own making we will not hesistate to do what we must do to protect our own people. If the Helghast insist on fighting, then we'll show them the same mercy that they show to others, we'll show them none."'' *''"Today is one like no other. Who you were yesterday doesn't matter, because today you are an ISA soldier, today you are all that stands between peace and anarchy. But for you, the Helghast will march across the galaxy and leave nothing but pain and suffering in their wake. The balance of power rests on your shoulders, yours can handle the weight."'' *''"We're not a perfect people, but then, we never claim to be. We're simply human. We're passionate, selfish, you aren't. We make mistakes, what matters most is how we deal with those mistakes. Allowing the Helghast to flourish unchecked was a mistake. One that we intend to rectify."'' *''"The Helghast rhetoric is getting old. They claim to be victims, they paint the ISA and UCN as agressors, while simultaneously amassing their own forces and developing weapons of demonstrable power. The only victim here are the people of Helghan, held hostage by a government that cares more for its own agenda than the well-being of its people. To the people of Helghan I say this: the time for freedom is at hand. And to the leaders: make no mistake, we're coming for you."'' *''"The shadow of tyranny stretches towards us once more and if we don't act it will swallow each and every one of us and unleash upon the world unlike anything we've seen before. Knowing this, our course is clear, we need do nothing but take it."'' *''"Sometimes reason alone isn't enough. And in times like this, when we stand before the boiling storm, weapon in hand, friends at our side, we can each one of us do nothing but say we're ready. We will not pass idly."'' *''"The path of good and evil is one and the same and though it's one all men must walk, let no man claim he's unable to find his way. For each of us, the path is clear as day. The choice is merely how he decides to walk it."'' *''"Yours is the birthright of every Vektan, but only the soldier truly accepts, only the soldier is capable of giving all that he has in return and asks for nothing. Always vigilant, always ready, you're the foundation upon which our entire society is built. For all time, the descendants of this nation, its peoples and its values, you are the heroes that will never be forgotten."'' *''"The history of the Helghast is one seeped in blood, their religion is war and death. They won't rest until the universe lies in ruins and they alone stand atop the rubble that's left. You're not fighting for your lives, or even fighting for others, you're fighting for our very existence."'' *''"History remembers the few. Those few who stand against unimaginable odds, those few who refuse to surrender even in the face of certain annihilation. Those brave few who stand when all others would bow down, history remembers. Your deeds this day will outlive us all."'' *''"History isn't written, it's lived. Lived by ordinary people, people who have faced such terrible odds as the ones you now face put aside their fears and their petty squabbles, and stand together and to the enemy say: you will go no further."'' *''"The Helghast are programmed to hate. They murder without thought or remorse. No sensible person yearns for war, but the Helghast have long since proved themselves to be insensible. Their people, they're hollow creatures filled with hate, anger and cruelty. Faced with such a foe, we're left with a simple choice: put them down, or die. And I for one, will not die."'' *''"Every generation is faced with the question: what would you do to protect your children? How far would you go to ensure their safety? To ensure they grow up in a world free from sorrow and tragedy? I think the better question is, what wouldn't you do?"'' *''"Enough, as every man has his limits, so too does a nation. And as a nation we can no longer stand by as the Helghast so brazenly defy the laws of civil society. They call us liars to our faces, and yet hide their own behind a mask of deceit and treachery. I'm a man of my word, and this I promise: we will stop the Helghast by whatever means necessary."'' *''"Politicians clamor for peace, but they don't know the cost of what they ask for. Peace cannot be achieved withour war, we fight now so that our children will never have to."'' *''"What's the price of freedom? Give values? Your very soul? I say, does it matter? Freedom demands sacrifice, it's doing what must be done no matter what the cost to ourselves. And that sacrifice is a burden we gladly bear to spare those around us from having to."'' *''"Freedom, hope, liberty. These aren't words, these are the very ideas that define who we are as a people. To give up on even one of these ideas is to surrender everything we stand for. And so to the Helghast, I say again: we will not bend, we will not break, we will not give any inch of ground, we will never surrender."'' *''"They'll never understand. They will never forgive. The Helghast believe they've been wronged and shackled. To that misconception they've embarked on a campaign of tyranny and violence. They speak of civil freedoms we would deny them, but their actions belie the darkness in their hearts. A darkness that threatens to swallow us all."'' *''"With their silence, the Helghast have made their intentions known. Again and again they've ignored our attempts at dialogue, they burn every olive branch we extend. These are uncertain times, but the safety of our future demands that we act."'' *''"Scolar Visari's death, while tragic, was an opportunity to avoid this war. An opportunity that the people of Helghan have squandered. And so we're left with no choice. This war shouldn't be necessary, but what the Helghast have started we will finish."'' *''"The Helghast are a disease that we've allowed to fester for too long, and if left alone will rage unchecked through the known universe. We were wrong to try and reason with them, we were wrong to seek a diplomatic solution to the problems that divide our people. It is time to correct our earlier mistakes."'' Helghast Propaganda *''"Brothers, sisters, I envy you. To fight the enemy of our nation, to face the people who would deny us even our right to breathe, is an honor we all aspire to. Our flag means nothing if not held aloft in the hands of the mighty, and it is you who now carries it!"'' *''"If the leg goes lame, it must be removed. If the kidney fails, it must be cut out. The body does not live for the individual organs, sometimes, for the body to survive, parts of it must be lost. The good surgeon understands this. And I promise you this: through your sacrifice, Helghan will survive!"'' *''"War is about action. And what we do in the coming days will prove to the ISA once and for all, that we will not be dictated to. Death is the only lesson that they will understand."'' *''"Brothers and sisters of Helghan. As of today, you are the hands that bludgeon, the teeth that bite and tear. You are the beating heart of this nation, the vital organ that keeps Helghan alive! With your blood, you nourish us all!"'' *''"My father once said that the greatest weapon Helghan possesses is its people, I never truly understood what he meant until today, that seeing you stand here before me, ready to fulfill the promise of our forefathers I finally understand. My brothers and sisters, you are Helghan!"'' *''"Change is inevitable no one understands this better than the Helghast. We not only embrace change, we bend it to our will, mastered it. And now we must be ready to do it again, our time has come at last!"'' *''"We owe our fathers a debt, but we cannot allow the ghosts of their memories to stop us from doing what must be done. They did what they had to in order to survive, and so must we. To those who cling to the old ways, I say this: do not mourn our fathers, because you will meet them soon enough."'' *''"We stand at the dawn of a new era. At the very precipice of destiny. The ISA attack us, blind us to the threat that even now rises behind them. A glorious sun that signals the beginning of a new day, and that will bay the ignorant in its flames."'' *''"The ISA want to believe that we're evil. They've convinced themselves that we're subhuman, somehow undeserving of the basic liberties granted so freely to others. They do this to justify their invasion. But remember this: the man who seeks excuses for his actions is doomed to fail."'' *''"Look up, my brothers. Gaze upon the stars. And what awaits us once we have dealt with the ISA? Helghan is, and always will be, our home. But the time has come to claim our birthright, to rise up and take back what was stolen from us."'' *''"We are Helghast, a name that strikes fear into the hearts of all who hear it. We are not the monsters that they claim, but to those that dare trespass on our planet we will be more frightful than even their worst nightmares."'' *''"When our fathers first arrived on Helghan, they believed this place to be a curse. They were wrong. And in time, they came to understand why. This planet, our home, has gifted us with everything we need to claim our rightful place in the galaxy. All that is required of us is to embrace it, and the stars are ours to own."'' *''"Are you a true Helghan? The true Helghan knows only hardship, the true Helghan understands that the needs of the many come before the needs of the individual. At a time like this, with the enemy at our gates, this nation has space alone for true Helghan. So I ask you again, are you a true Helghan?"'' *''"The Helghast are known throughout the galaxy as an uncompromising people. Our banner strikes fear into the hearts of all who lay eyes upon it. And as you walk under it, know that you are protected because the banner is held aloft by all Helghast."'' *''"The ISA stole Vekta from our fathers, and now they want to take Helghan from us! The smiles on their faces are knifes hidden at their backs. They talk of peace, but their diplomacy is just another work of thievery. We will not trade words with them, your actions will make our intentions clear enough!"'' *''"People speak of the cost of war, as if it were a simple equation. Let us remind them that no life lost in the service of a nation is wasted. No blood spilled for a worthy cause should be mourned. In the end we pay what we must, because we believe it necessary to do so."'' *''"Our military leaders were negligent, they failed themselves and they failed the people of Helghan. We should thank them. Their gross misconduct almost cost us our home, but has given us a renewed sense of purpose and tempered in the fires of adversity, our will is forged anew."'' *''"The citizen speaks of opportunity, the bureaucrat speaks of authority, and the diplomat speaks of policy. The soldier does not speak. The soldier acts. And that is why it is the soldier who wins the war."'' *''"Many years ago, my father was asked, "Are you not afraid?" His reply? "I know why I am here, why should I be afraid?" Fear is born of uncertainty, we fear nothing because our purpose is clear and our path is certain. To be Helghast is to know your place in the universe, and from that certainty comes the strength to conquer all."'' *''"My fellow Helghast, I want to remind you that we are a free people, free from uncertainty, free from doubt, free and secure, in the absolute knowledge that we, and we alone, are capable of surviving the hardships of tomorrow. That the Helghast alone are fit to lead the universe, and all its citizens, through the trials that lay ahead."'' *''"The Vektans speak of the individual, they preach of the rights of every man. Of one man. Who is this person, and why is he more important than the rest? Why do the needs of the few come before the many? So I ask you this: How can this one man hope to stand against a unified Helghan nation?"'' *''"Vekta and its people are sick, poisoned by uncertainty. They debate and they doubt, questioning themselves and others, always unwilling to see what is right before them. We will make them see. And as we hold their heads in our hands, they will stare into the face of tomorrow and they will finally understand."'' *''"The ISA are blind to the troubles of the world, and in their ignorance they find comfort. Hope and faith are the rallying cry of the lazy. The excuses of the weak. And yet the path that lies before us, all is hard and filled with the dangers as yet inmagined. If the universe and its citizens are to make it through, it requires a people with unwavering resolve, a people tempered in their very fires of hardship. It requires the Helghast."'' *''"Some have called this war unnecessary, but I ask you: is it unnecessary to protect our children? Is it unnecessary to stand against evil? We do this not because we want to, but because we must! Because if we let them, the ISA will deny us every freedom, every liberty we have worked so hard to obtain."'' *''"We Helghast have always been the resilient people, we toil while others complain. We persevere when others give up. And when evil stares us in the eyes, we stare right back. That is who we are. Our fathers fought and died for Helghan, and we can do no less."'' *''"The ISA call us tyrants, but their coming here has done nothing but prove themselves to be the agents of tyranny. Self-appointed defenders of justice? Well, what right do they have to us how to live? What authority do they have over our very lives? We are a free people, and we will command our lands and our families as we see fit."'' *''"We are evolution's favored children, nurtured by our mother planet, we have grown strong and proud, while the Vektans have become petty and weak. They are afraid of us, and their fear has led them here. The ISA come into our home under the auspices of liberty and freedom. Killing and pillaging in the name of their laws, and then dare lecture us on morality? They will be held accountable for their crimes. This, I swear to you."'' *''"The Vektans speak of freedom, but they have no idea what true freedom really is. They are imprisoned by their laws and customs and their so-called civility, they are selfish people. They live frivolous, wasteful lives, possessing neither purpose nor direction. The ISA have no say here, yet they still think they are allowed to meddle in the affairs of a free and law-abiding people. We are our own masters, the Helghast answers to no one."'' *''"The Vektans are a lost people. They meddle in the affairs of others, instead of solving their own problems. Hardship and sorrow add focus, and give one's existence meaning. We will help them find meaning."'' *''"With our hands, we built this planet up from nothing. Our sweat and blood is as much a part of this world as the air we breathe, and the ISA think they can take it away from us? They are either fools or madmen."'' *''"There is no understanding without weapons. There can be no dialogue without bloodshed. The ISA will be made to understand, and that knowledge will be paid for with their lives."'' *''"The Vektans speak of innocence, but in war there are no innocents. The Vektan public support their leaders, they elect them into power and they send their children to fight against us! They are all guilty and as any civil nation will agree, the guilty must be punished!"'' *''"As before, we Helghast stand alone. But we stand as one! United. As the combined forces of the alliance rises against us, we will stamp them back down!"'' Category:Killzone 2 Category:Killzone 2 multiplayer Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone 3 multiplayer